- SMOSH - The Dread
by Mag8889
Summary: Anthony and Ian's nightmare... It unravels slowly... To speed up at the end... Let it sink into you ;)
1. Prologue: Wake Up

The road was empty and covered in greyness. And there he was, stranded in the middle of a desert. How did it happen? Heavy heat made him dizzy once again, like countless times before. How long has he been walking around? Was he slowly losing his mind?

Ian stopped panting and tried to take a deeper breath. Not much to remember from the previous day. As he walked past the demolished car, he forced himself to recall the last sight of Anthony. Anthony...

"Please... Is anyone there?" Moaned Anthony with a weak voice. He was cold despite remembering he must had been at a desert. But the rest was a blur. A big, terrifying blur. Was there an accident? Something violent happened? Where was Ian? Anthony was so weak, the upcoming panic attack could not manifest in the full power.

As he found the rock with a small trace of blood, his heard rushed.

"Anthony!" He shouted, expecting his hurt friend lying just around the corner.

Ian had to wipe blood off his own elbow and forehead earlier but it seemed like one of these wounds that are superficial and give you a horrifying effect. Great for Halloween... Yes... It was a day before Halloween, as Ian recalled and it only made him wince in anger and despair. It was not funny at all.

He took another sip of shrinking water supply. Another thought that Anthony is somewhere there, without even a sip of water, made him walk a little faster. Knee was hurting.

The night was approaching and Ian realized that he can get lost and eaten by coyotes... If there were any animals here... His iPhone got pretty much crushed but somehow the blank, scratched screen was able to give off some light. This blankness kept on bringing in more hopelessness to his heart. But there must be people looking for them right now! Did they tell anyone where they were? How long has he been waiting in the battered car? How far was it to the nearest town?

He couldn't remember.

He took another few steps with a feeling of dread sinking inside. Each trace of blood was giving him hope and more terror. He even reached once to a rock to make sure he's not having hallucinations. But no, was that his friend or an animal, someone got hurt. He tried to focus and see was there anyone else visible in the messed up trace. He cursed not being able to read signs like this as Indians in old westerns...

Ian looked back to see how far the car is. There it was, a figure drawn in the setting sun. Crushed on a rock. On the only fucking rock in the middle of a fucking desert! How the hell it happened? This was a flat land! You could drive for tens of miles!

A sudden tightness in his throat forced him to calm down when he started coughing. No time to lose.

Another sip. They should've taken five times more water. But come on, it's just one drive. We won't be stopping... Was that what Anthony said...? You think we have to take supplies like we're going for a war? It's just four hours...

Ian remembered now. Four hours. Which hour was their unlucky one? Maybe someone will start looking in five hours? Or maybe in five minutes...

The trace in the sand looked like someone was limping, rather than being dragged or forced to walk. At least that seemed enough visible to Ian. He clenched his phone tight, a pretty strong light source, strangely...

Maybe he shouldn't do that, just stay in the car and wait forever for a car to appear in the middle of nowhere? No! He has to find Anthony! He couldn't go far... But what if he was in a shock? In shook his head, feeling very unsure with the total darkness all around. If the iPhone battery gives up now, he'll be forced to stay here for hours or find a way back... First aid and a bag of chips were lying quietly in his backpack. That was all he found. Chips will have to save them from starvation!

Dull howling noise rose from not that far and Ian shrugged. His breath becoming shallow. He leaned closer to the ground, desperately staring at small blood stains. That was his hope. He almost landed on his knees, defeated by the lack of air. There was no inhaler to save his life. There was no one here. No one Ian, he repeated to himself. You have to fight it or you'll die.

Wheezing and chocking, he pulled his body along the marks.


	2. Creeping

The noise repeated. Ian squeezed the phone in his shaky hands. It was getting cold. The trace of blood led him much farther to keep him in hope that Anthony is alright. Suffocation got lighter and he found some bravery inside to speed up and give himself a last chance. He almost squeaked when something like a roar sounded nearby.

But he was too lightheaded to realize more trouble. The stain of light showed something like a sandy edge. There was a slight fall just a step away. He stopped and directed the "flashlight" down but it spread on the rocks and dry bushes like a maze of shadows.

Ian cursed quietly, still feeling creeps running on his back and honestly... the whole body. Somewhere at the bottom of his mind, buried under the daze was the feeling of upcoming dread. Even if howling was just some limping coyote, the dread kept strong.

"Anthony!" He shouted as loud as he could. A few seconds of panting and silence. "Anthoooony! Please! Try to give me a sign!" His voice was mostly absorbed by the sand. Just a few big stones faintly repeated his cry.

Ian stood for a few seconds, tensed and listening but nothing happened. Moving the light source here and there gave very poor result. He was lost. He didn't even know a safe way down. Getting hurt or worse while trying to find him would be foolish.

Ian sat down on the still warm ground and hid his forehead in his palms. The phone screen kept on giving away precious light.

Then two things happened. Something like a muffled moan or maybe it was a scuffle of rocks. Ian moved fast to get up. He grabbed the phone and then a slightly loud, savage noise flew from nearby. He sighed, suffocating calling for Anthony. With a new motivation, he stepped onto a pretty safe path down. It suddenly appeared among the shadows. A gentle light of the full moon lit up the ground. The clouds ran away and Ian would notice his pale shadow in the moonlight. If he wasn't terrified...

Something like a cry repeated and it didn't sound like an animal this time. Ian started praying and never finished as he saw a lying shape partially fading in the dark.

"Anthony!" He rushed towards the shape. Raised phone light showed a pale, battered face, covered in blood.

Ian's hand almost lost its grip. His knees got soft as he landed next to his friend.

"Anthony... Oh my god!"

A quick look at his friend gave him more reasons to fear. He touched his face and it was cold. He could not find source of bleeding, though it seemed that it stopped by now. But he didn't know why... Ian's eyes started getting wet, as he suddenly remembered how to check the pulse. He closed his eyes and focused. .. There it was, a weak but stable... Sign that his friend is still alive.

Ian looked at Anthony's face again and decided to put something under his friend's head. His thin jacket had to be enough. He felt chills. Anthony moaned quietly, feeling someone's presence...

"Anthony! Open your eyes!"

Battered face seemed oblivious. Stains of blood were covering its left cheek and part of the mouth. Ian pulled away dirty hair from Anthony's left eye.

"Do you feel pain?" He asked, trying to stop 'Are you alright?' in his mind. This phrase would be more than ridiculous. Ian hated to do this but he directed the light beam straight into his friend's eyes. Anthony groaned and winced.

"Aaaahhhhh..."

"It's alright. I'm here." Ian tried to stay calm, watching agony taking over Anthony's face. "Just calm down Anthony... Breath..."

"Ian..." Anthony whispered with a huge effort. "You have to run. There is something here..." He closed his eyes and hissed.

"Wha... What?" Ian looked around. Faint moonlight revealed hundreds of grey shapes but nothing moved. "You're in a shock. Just tell me if anything hurts."

Anthony hissed louder and turned on his back, visibly fighting with arising pain. Ian felt really awkward. However, a slight terror started creeping through his brain.

"Can you stand up?"

"Ian, you don't... understand." His voice was breaking down. Anthony tried to raise his head. He looked into his friend's blue eyes. "Something chased my all the way from the car to here... I fell..." He moaned loud.

Panicked Ian put his hands on Anthony's hand and chest but he had no idea what was the source of pain.

Then something stronger than a breeze moved behind Ian's back. He heard a cracking noise and froze.

"You should've stayed in the car." Said Anthony, looking at him with his half-conscious eyes.


	3. Run

Ian was still trying to keep calm but a scuffle behind him repeated and it was for real this time. He focused his eyes onto fading rocks in front of him. A subtle rustle of Anthony's head falling back on the ground let him no hope.

Thousands of thoughts flew through his head when another crackle told him that something there, in the dark behind is approaching. He was paralyzed, first time ever in his life terrified like a man meeting something unknown. It was too late for "There's nothing Ian. You're silly man... You'll just turn around and see a desert fox or some shit..."

A wave of adrenaline rushed up his head sparkling the darkness but not enough...

Ian blinked slowly and tried to move the light of the iPhone from his friend's unconscious face. Shaking hands and shortened breath didn't help. His legs barely moved. He wanted to run.

A sudden soft hissing reached his left ear. As if someone was standing right next to him. A delicate breeze suggested a movement above him... Ian moaned quietly and pushed himself forward. Sharp hiss sounded again, like an animal he's never heard before. Ian felt his mind melting away when he looked at the white blank screen of the phone. As if it was his rescue.

But this could just be a snake... A snake, you have to run, leave it alone! He sprung up on his feet, with all the muscles feeling like cotton. Cold, dark air reached his lungs but not deep enough. He took a few quick steps towards the edge of this small cliff... Rustling continued and Ian trusted his friend too much to think that Anthony was just hallucinating. He, himself was never hallucinating like this.

He reached a small elevation and with a wheezing breath, started climbing. The phone safely pushed into his back pocket. There was some kind of presence there and every slow noise it made was making Ian's breath even shorter. In the semi-darkness, he grabbed sticking out rocks to pull himself higher. He had to run to the road, to the car... wherever.

A faint silhouette of the damn big rock and the car crashed on it. He spaced out for a second, looking into the greyness lit up by the full moon. One deeper breath, maybe it'll work... A loud, sharp shriek put him on his toes again. He felt cold sweat going down his face... This was no fun at all... This kind of noise is not made by coyotes...

He started speeding up, with his chest got tight and hurting. He started feeling feeling more and more dizzy.

Maybe he should stop and turn, light in the face of the damn monster? Maybe that'll stop himself from passing out of asthma attack? He was much to terrified...

Not hearing anything but a heavy and whistling breathing, he got to the road. Much faster than he'd expect. He stopped suddenly on the asphalt. His body trembling while the shriek repeated just a few feet away.

Ian's eyes got wet and his paper white face become a mask of terror. Not a fucking coyote, not a fucking snake. Something was out to get him, maybe Anthony was already gone? Ian wanted to run but then a two dim car lights showed up out of nowhere. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, not believing his luck. Whoever that was, another human was better than this monster chasing him.

He rushed towards the car, put his hands in the air and waved. His joints were stiff and his neck was a knot of pain. He had to shout. Make himself visible.

Ian opened his mouth and chocked on a familiar sweet taste. Shaken up, he reached to his mouth and coughed. It was wet. It was blood. He was tasting his own blood. A red stream silently flew down his lower lip, unstoppable. Ian felt sick and landed on his knees. World became even more gray and blurred. Hard surface of rugged road seemed so real under his shins.

He tried to stop the blood, awkwardly gathering it out of his mouth but it didn't work. He coughed a few times, leaning down to see a dark stain growing on the ground.

Car's tires squeaked when it stopped. Ian's numb mind managed to force himself to look up at who was coming. He could not feel much more now. Terror turned into sheer emotional paralysis. Ian could not analyze the fact that the door opened really slow and that car lights were slightly blinding him so he must had been perfectly visible... The driver's firm and slow steps didn't signalize any care about Ian.

He pulled his face higher, while his whole body trembling. He coughed, chocking on the blood flowing down. He squinted to better see the face of the person standing so close to him...

"Anthphony?" Mumbled Ian.


	4. Border

"Ian... Ian!"

"What?!" Ian rocketed up on his seat.

"Dam it man! You've been dreaming about some crazy shit." Anthony's piercing eyes glittered in the rising sun. "I don't know what's the color of pills you took last night..."

Ian was still sleepy and missed his friend's serious tone. He moved on the uncomfortable seat once or twice. He yawned and looked with misty eyes at the desert slowly being penetrated by faint greenery.

Then something cold on his upper chest and chin made him feel really awkward. He quickly wiped his face with one fast movement and dived down to find any tissues that had left.

Anthony was suffocating with laugh when finally he burst with a pleasant giggle.

"You pig, drooled all over yourself..." And he continued snickering.

"Very funny... Enjoyed the show?" Replied falsely irritated Ian, fighting with a box of tissues lost in the depths of one of his bags. "We should've taken a plane. A stewardess would wipe me clean without any questions... 'Sir, I took a chance and collected some of your saliva for the future generations...' " He said calmly while cleaning his chin and t-shirt. "You should've put this on YouTube for next 'Ian is Bored'. That would make some people's day..."

Anthony showed his teeth in a wide smile. "Well... I had a chance to record you..." He continued looking at the empty road.

"You're serious?"

"I've seen things you can do... But I couldn't let this spectacle just pass by! You were saying some crazy shit in your sleep! I love you man but it made me feel like we're back at high school."  
"What?" Ian winced in pretended surprise. "But we are at high school!"

"Yeah, mentally..." Anthony rolled his eyes.

After a while, Ian felt like he really needs to use a toilet. The seat became incredibly uncomfortable, maybe because they took Anthony's stupid car.

"Just hurry, we're already late." His friend nagged him half-hearted.

Ian didn't reply, already busy with something else...

"Hey, we almost forgot calling Jake!" Said Anthony when Ian started entering the car. "You think maybe we should do it now?"

"I don't know..." Replied Ian with slightly tired voice. Sleepiness didn't leave him.  
"I know it's damn early but he should-"

"I don't REALLY care." Ian got in between the words. "Let's just finish this already."

Anthony slightly opened his mouth, thinking what kind of game his friend is playing now.

"Come on! You pissed on your shoes or what?" He joked a bit angrily. There was a time for fooling around but not always when Ian wanted... He knew these situations too good...

Ian tilted his head and gave Anthony an intense stare. A stare his crystal eyes kept for very special occasions. Anthony's confidence dropped a little. He bit his lower lip, not knowing if he should start the engine yet. Something was off...

"Come on Ian! We're not playing your stupid game!" He threw his hands up.  
"This game has already started..."

Anthony flinched slightly. But he put the best actor's smile on his face even though he heard these exact words recited by Ian not long ago.

"You play your game and I'm gonna take us to our business meeting." He replied finally after a break. He shrugged and grabbed the gear shift.

"Anthony, you wanna do it slowly...?" Ian's voice was soft and vicious, so similar to what Anthony had a doubtful pleasure listen to before.

Anthony shook his head in disbelief and got really pissed off. Now it was just this or getting a minor panic attack. He took a deep breath and looked at Ian to tell him... and that was a big mistake.

Ian's eyes. They were black. Freakin black as oil. Oil covering the whole surface of what used to be light blue eyes. Anthony lost his breath in one second. He backed off, frantically looking for the door handle. This was not okay... Not okay at all!

He knew it too well . Adrenaline and trembling taking over the whole body in just a few seconds. The door let go finally and he faintly stood outside the car. Full desert sun made it even creepier.

"Ian!" He shouted hysterically. "Ian! Tell me that I'm hallucinating!"

Silence. Anthony closed his eyes and let the body to calm down a bit. He had to support himself on the car. What game was Ian playing; he's never played with him like this... Ian knew this kind of games could make him REALLY nervous.

Anthony bent to see what's going on in the car. A stifled sigh left his chest. Ian was still sitting there, stiff and piercing him with his BLACK eyes.

Was this even real? It felt too real for the panicked man. Some tears started dripping down his eyes. He continued looking at his possessed friend, not knowing what to do. Should he leave him now and seek for help? Call the police?

"Ian... Why are you doing this? Take off these contacts and give me a break..." Recited Anthony with breaking voice.

His friend kept still for a dozen of seconds and then his head turned slightly. Maybe to see Anthony better... Black surface of the eyes was reflecting some sunlight. Man outside the car kept on panting, feeling lightheadedness taking over his body with every breath.

"You heard it all when he was sleeping." Replied almost emotionless and dull voice, as if not belonging to his friend."

Anthony cursed, barely holding on the door of the car.

"I will tell you something that you've missed while filming him. You shouldn't have turned away from that rock. He told you to turn and you didn't."

"Fuck that!" Screamed Anthony, getting pale on his face, except his flushed chicks. "Let go my friend!" He pulled the door open and rushed to grab Ian. He managed to hold his arms with no problems. His skin was cold as ice. A sudden flush of a fluid burst onto Anthony. Ian didn't move. Terrified Anthony curled back. Red blood flowing down Ian's chin, his cheeks covered in stains. His hysterical laugh cutting Anthony's ears like an edge of madness. Blue eyes were back in the place but not sane. Crazy laugh filled in filthy red insides of the car.

Anthon remembered this face. He's seen it hundreds of times but it was always acting. Great acting of Ian getting to the dark side really fast. Insanity presenting itself on his face...

Anthony felt a painful spasm in his chest, before losing consciousness.


	5. Meltdown

He was moving forward. Coughing painfully, Anthony managed to open one eye. His breath was shallow but he could smell that wherever he was... His heavy forehead didn't let him to move as he wanted. His hands were stiff. He grumped and tried to pull harder. His wrists were tied hard.

"Iaaan... Why are you doing this?" He asked with a weak voice.

A slight panting with a burst of crazy laugh was his answer.

Battered friend made a huge effort and turned on his seat. His head more bright all the sudden. He gave Ian a gentle look, pure off fear that was consuming his heart before he fainted.

Ian's wide open, crazy eyes pointed at the road lit up only by the car lights. How the hell it was night already? Anthony turned frantically. He wanted to call his friends, call the police but he was completely bound. One look down at the floor covered in the twilight was enough to make him sick.

"Please..." He said more firmly. "Ian!"

Blue-eyed man cried with a high-pitched shriek that normally would be a good joke but now, his looks just gave Anthony shivers. He shook his head; there was no way to talk to Ian. He was really taken over by something.

Tied friend could not see that well in the darkness... It seemed that his pale friend's face was covered with black stains here and there, as if dark fluid had fun going down his mouth. Anthony swallowed, barely stopping a puke coming out. The smell reminded him off something very chemical but not organic. At the back of his head he felt surprised by that, chocking stench should rather smell of sulfur and rotting meat? Taking these nightmarish circumstances...

Anthony tried to fight with the knots, but they kept strong. Whatever Ian used, it was damn tricky to unravel. They didn't have rope in their luggage though.

Ian's body jerked and he looked straight at Anthony who got paralyzed with fear. Ian pushed the gas pedal down to the ground.

"Anthony..." Said Ian calmly as they were gaining more speed. "We're going there together..." He smiled and started mumbling to himself, turning his mad, crystal eyes back to the road.

"No! No! Ian wake up!" Anthony jumped desperately to the left, trying to reach his friend. His hands behind his back, feet together. He could not loosen much! Every move hurt like hell. "Iaaaan!" He screamed again desperately, realizing suddenly that they are going together back to that rock. The rock Ian was talking about in his dream, before the dream took over.

Chest spasm choked struggling man. He tilted forward, landing on the dirty dashboard. Tears started going down his face, he could not help that whimpering. He didn't want to. How much time they had left? Was this how they would end their friendship? End Smosh?

With Ian possessed by madness... He was always the more crazy one, but who'd knew?

"We're going there together Anthony..." Whispered Ian again, much softer, as if he was explaining something to a scared child. "With your stupid car... Why Americans have to make everything easier, huh? Like for some dumbasses! Manual shift is sooomuch betterrrrrrr..." His sick accent on r turned into even more vicious laugh. And it didn't stop. Engine going on full speed.

Anthony winced, still keeping his head on the dashboard, intoxicated with piercing chemicals in the air. There was no more sorrow he could contain. This couldn't be real!  
"You and me!" shouted Ian loud. "Just you and me! No one can stop us! We're the best!" His laugh dangerously transformed into choked whining. As if of an animal...

"Ian... Why do you want to kill us?" Cried Anthony, turning his head slowly, close to becoming totally numb to the outside world.

The reply was a strange yelp.

In the last, desperate sparkle of hope, tied man rushed up from his seat and pushed his insane friend down with his body. The car jerked out of control.

It felt as if world was whirling the whole time... Anthony was lying his face down in the sand. He could taste its grains in the teeth. Regaining consciousness was less terrifying then he'd expect. He sighed and pushed up from the ground. Nothing hurt as bad as he thought at first. The ties on his wrists and legs were gone... He stood up confused, looking at himself and the desert around... Just a few scratches and bruises. He felt his lower lip stiff and cold. Okay, so his lip was cut. But what the hell happened? He wiped the dirt and black goo from his face.

They must've fallen out of the car. But why was it sunny again? His hands were still shaky as he spotted a still figure just a few feet away from the car. Car not really crashed on anything...

"Ian!" He ran and stopped with moaning a few steps after. "Fuuuuuuck!" He shouted into the empty space of the desert grabbing his knee.

So okay... His right knee wasn't alright. Panting and cursing, he limped towards lying man.

He kneeled next to him and turned him gently to his back. Pale face, hair sticky of that black shit and sand... They never looked so bad before...

"Ian! I don't care if you're still possessed! Wake..."

"I can hear you, my feind." Said Ian firmly opening his piercing blue eyes.

Anthony hesitated for a second. Angry grimace went through his face as he kneeled down his friend's chest, holding his hands down to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Anthony. "For god's sake, I've had enough!"

Ian's insanely stupid giggle contrasted horribly with skin covered with dark stains.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Said Ian tilting his head. He sat up immediately, driven by some mysterious power. Now Anthony was pushed down to the ground. Ian squeezed him well.

"Wake up! Wake up Ian..." Anthony cried softly, while air was pushed out from his chest. Ian was incredibly strong. "I beg you Ian! I forgive you whatever you've done... You're my friend..." Anthony almost moaned these last words, totally improvising. With his emotions mixed in his heart and head like an insane tornado.

He stopped wincing when the strong grab let go. He looked up surprised. Ian's face, it has changed. From an insane, blue-eyed man he turned into incredibly surprised blue-eyed man. Except he was dirty as hell. Dark stream of dry goo all over his chin and neck didn't look so terrifying anymore.

Anthony stood up slowly, with his mouth wide open. He waved his hand in front of his friend's fixed eyes. No response at all... He touched his arm. It was warm again.

Anthony's heart melted and sudden stream of tears burst out down his cheeks. He hugged confused Ian as hard as he could.

"I forgive you Ian, I forgive that you felt jealous all this time and wanted to kill..."

He said through the tears, still not sure if this all was true or just some kind of super- realistic dream...


End file.
